Rise
by Abby-0-Abby
Summary: 1's last thoughts as he stands at the point of his star. Oneshot. Rated T.


A/N: Very quick story I jotted down during school. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the end of the movie.

"9" belongs to Shane Acker and Focus Features.

* * *

Rise

The five points all directed to the crackling fire in the center of the star. Five figures stood at each point, each of them placed next to a cloth with their number. 1, who stood the farthest away from the four last living souls, stared at the cloth that would be the only sign left on his destroyed world that showed he was ever there. His always-narrowed eyes shifted from the sign to the other four glowing apparitions. From his standpoint, he believed for a moment that he was the first point of the star, the leader of the shape. It was what he always believed himself as, wasn't it? He constantly kept everyone safe from the beast that hunted them, he always knew what was the right thing to do for the safety of the group.

Why else would he have sacrificed his own life to save 9?_ "Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many"_ — it was his own rule. He wasn't going to let the group he was created to protect die in front of his eyes. Even though some already had. He was not going to make the same mistake again. Besides, what good would his life be if he had not sacrificed himself? 7 rejected him completely, and the twins had run away from him in the first place to explore. Everyone who he had failed to protect would haunt him, and he would have to go on with those haunted memories alone.

No. He did not want that. It wasn't worth it. 9 was the one that would save the rest of them; even though 1 hated to admit it, 9 was a far better leader than he could have ever been. But, he was not created to lead — he was created to protect. His creator created him to keep his kind protected from the dangers of the world. And yet, there he stood, an apparition of what he once was, looking on into the even more alive fire, with the four others he had let die surrounding him. Ironic.

He had failed.

He looked at the other four that had been emptied of their souls — there was 8, his ever-loyal guard, who stood in his his spot staring at the sky. _To Guard Us._

There was 6, the eccentric artist that lead them to the answers, fiddling with his pen nub fingers. _To Lead Us._

There was 5, who, although feeble and often times frightened, kept watch for them over the ruins, now looking at the last living souls sadly. _To Guide Us._

And then, there was 2. 2 tilted his head to the sky, his eyes shut and his mouth flaps curved into a peaceful smile. He knew was was to come, and he didn't mind. The stars, he knew, would take him away so he could watch over the living. _To Inspire Us._

1 stood at his point. It was a star's point they all stood at, he realized. Any of them could have been the first point of the star. It was just a matter of perspective.

He felt a gentle force lift him up. He looked down at his feet, surprised at the sudden movement, but relaxed and looked up at the night sky. The green glow of his apparition illuminated the ground beneath him.

He closed his eyes. It was time to go.

As he lifted higher into the air, the stars seemingly only an arms-length away, he opened his squinted eyes and looked back down at his world. He spotted the ladt four to survive as he was beginning to pass through the clouds.

There was 3, who stood to 7's right, stared at the spinning spirits in awe, his eyes almost dying to catalog. _To Define Us._

Then 4, who stood on 7's left, mimicking his brother with a gaping mouth and eyes ready. _To Teach Us._

Then there was 7, who looked very peaceful to 1, unlike the other times he had seen her, all too ready to fight him. _To Defend Us._

And 9. He stood in front of the other three before 7 took hold of his hand to stare into the sky with him. He had set them free from the beast, and let life go on. _To Save Us._

1 finally looked away from them. A brilliant flash of light illuminated the clouds as rain began to pour onto his earth. A tiny smile played at his lips, and he dissipated into the air around him as he rose higher with the others.

_To Protect Us. _


End file.
